


Maybe Love is the Reason Why...

by january_sunshine



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Courtly Love, Disney Songs, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/january_sunshine/pseuds/january_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys do dumb things when trying to impress girls they like. Kotetsu is no different. T&B Kink Meme Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Love is the Reason Why...

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon'ing from the T&B Anon Meme.

High schoolers were stupid. That was really all it was to it in Muramasa's point of view. He was glad he was out, and already working on his final year of college, but his younger brat of a brother was still stupidly doing stupid things. He was sixteen and a "rebel". The rebels who had nothing to rebel against except authority. The ones who pitched fits and did as they pleased... until mom came home, at least. But so long as their mother was off on errands or babysitting some of the neighborhood kids, Muramasa had to deal with the annoyance from down the hall.

Today, the toxin of choice was the television. Kotetsu had just about claimed the living room, having moved the sofa over to use it for some surprise. That was all he had said it was--and it was odd, that was for sure. But it was loud, noisy, and repetitive. What was he doing out there anyway?

Setting his pencil down, Muramasa rose from his desk and headed out...

to find Kotetsu dancing on the table.

To the Goofy Movie.

Not just dancing around, dancing _along_ to it.

Muramasa decided not to ask, merely returning to his room to turn on his own radio.

\--

However, he couldn't take much more of this. Every time their mother was out, if Kotetsu wasn't wasting time at Antonio's or running around the city like a nut, he was in the living room, furniture askew, practicing the 'wicked' dance moves of the one and only Powerline.

...how cheesy.

But Muramasa noticed something odd about the jumpy sixteen-year-old. He seemed oddly focused on getting it right, as if he was preparing it for something. But from what Muramasa knew of his school, they didn't have any festivals or talent shows going on anytime soon. And Kotetsu didn't participate in any rhythmic afterschool clubs--the boy had horrible rhythm most of the time. None of this added up.

So he waited, bringing Kotetsu a glass of water after a runthrough on the sixth day.

"What are you doing?" he asked simply enough.

Kotetsu smiled, mumbling out a hurried thanks through heavy breaths as he took the water. He took a few seconds draining half the cup. Then, once his heart stopped racing, he grinned.

"I'm dancing, what's it look like?"

Muramasa's eyes narrowed. "I know _that_. I'm asking _why_. You don't dance."

"None of your business, aniki!" Kotetsu replied, shoving the cup back at him. Muramasa took it back, frowning as Kotetsu rewound the VHS tape to the beginning of the concert scene. Muramasa just walked out of the room.

\--

It wasn't until a week or so later, while Muramasa was out running errands for his mother, that he finally figured out his brother's surprise. It had been a chance encounter, really: he was just passing by the high school when he heard this music blaring from a stereo system inside. Curiously moving over, he peered through the window, and that was when he saw it.

Antonio Lopez and Opus O'Donnell messing with the lights, putting an amateurish spotlight on none other than his brother, who seemed to be dressed to impress. His school uniform was replaced by his favorite leather coat and a fancy button-up, along with his nicest pair of slacks. Then, to top everything off: sunglasses.

Before the dancing boy, the audience: of one. A young girl with long, dark hair, sitting in a little foldable chair. She was laughing and swaying to the beat of the song, watching as the boy gave her a solo performance.

And he did the whole song, absolutely flawlessly. Even down to the Perfect Cast and the following moonwalk. Muramasa didn't even think Kotetsu knew _how_ to moonwalk. But he knew what he was doing, even improvising his own choreography for what didn't have a set move yet. A few spins, some fancy footwork, air-guitaring, and definitely singing along--or rather, mouthing along. That was definitely not the dorky, stupid Kotetsu he knew at home; that was a young man with serious skills.

Kotetsu ended it by sliding on his knees, arms stretched out to the girl. As the tape stopped, the two background boys turned the lights off, but they didn't make any motion to move just yet. They were all waiting for a reaction, some sort of response from the girl. Did she like it? Absolutely hate it? Even Muramasa found himself holding his breath as he watched the scene unfold. All of that to impress a girl... Kotetsu should have earned at least a few brownie points with that.

And the girl started clapping, her soft laugh breaking the silence. "Kotetsu, that was wonderful!" she said.

"Did you like it, Tomoe-san?" he asked. "Will you answer my question now?"

With another laugh, she leaned in, her hands touching his cheeks. Muramasa couldn't tell what happened, but judging by Antonio and Opus high-fiving each other in the background, he was sure that meant Kotetsu scored himself a kiss.

As the girl moved back, Kotetsu wiggled closer on his knees and just wrapped his arms around her. Standing, he pulled her up and spun her around, just as Opus and Antonio ran over to congratulate the two of them.

Of course it'd be for a girl. Muramasa hadn't even thought of that. With a shake of his head, he just headed back home. He didn't tell his mother... But Kotetsu would definitely be in for a world of teasing when he got home.


End file.
